Generally, in the vehicle air vent, a plurality of vanes is rotatably provided in the air discharge port of the body to adjust the direction of air discharged to the inside of the vehicle and seal the air discharge port of the body.
In the vehicle air vent, since a plurality of vanes is coupled to each other, when a knob provided on one vane is operated, all of the vanes are rotated together.
A hinge shaft to be inserted into and connected to a hinge hole of the air vent body or a spacer is provided at each of an upper end and a lower end of each vane.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a vane hinge shaft connecting site of a conventional vehicle air vent.
As shown in FIG. 1, as described above, the conventional vehicle air vent has a simple configuration in which a hinge shaft 221 of a vane 220 is inserted into and connected to a hinge hole 231 of a spacer 230.
The conventional vehicle air vent adjusts the horizontal operating force of the vane 220 by adjusting the amount of an overlap between the hinge shaft 221 of the vane 220 and the hinge hole 231 of the spacer 230.
However, when the horizontal operating force of the vane 220 is adjusted by adjusting the overlap amount as in the conventional vehicle air vent, a deviation of the operating force becomes sharp with a change of the overlap amount in dimension of each objects, and the overlap amount decreases due to wear caused by friction between plastics, resulting in a rapid decrease in the operating force.